First Kiss
by teamklaineforlife
Summary: As much as I personally love Klaines original first kiss I have some ideas too... Leave me some story prompts in the review section!
1. Teenage Dream

1\. Teenage Dream

Kurt's first impression of Dalton Academy was as followed: _OH MY GOD_

Now he was being pulled down a long hallway by an incredibly handsome boy. Blaine. From the second Kurt had shook his hand he knew Blaine was different. All too soon Blaine released Kurt's hand. In front of him was the Warblers. Kurt's true mission here was to spy on the Warblers, but that didn't seem right any more. Maybe it was all in his head, but Kurt felt like he had an immediate connection with Blaine. He looked to his left but Blaine was gone. He heard a chorus of humming and turned his head.

" _Before you met me I was all right,_

 _But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life….."_

The Dalton boys began singing Teenage Dream, one of Kurt's all-time favorites, with Blaine as the lead. After that all Kurt was aware of was Blaine. Kurt melted into a puddle on the floor. He had never felt more like a teenage girl than he did that moment. An amazing guy was singing a love song to him. Or at least it seemed that way. Kurt was now sure of it. Blaine was pointing to Kurt. And only Kurt, as he sang the line:

 _"_ _You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream"_

So far Blaine and Kurt hadn't broken eye contact. It wasn't until the Dalton boys had broken into tremendous applause that Blaine let his eyes drift away from Kurt and to a freshman boy shaking his hand. Kurt took a step forward, waiting for Blaine to be finished with the younger boy.

30 minutes later Kurt and Blaine were standing across from each other on the abandoned stairway were they had met.

"Well there's the official Dalton Academy tour." Blaine smiled down at Kurt.

"As much as I appreciated that I have something I need to confess..." Kurt started fiddling with his jacket zipper. What is Blaine didn't want to hang out with Kurt anymore after he told him his REAL reason for coming to Dalton.

"You're here to spy, aren't you?" Kurt stared up at Blaine his mouth open.

"H-How did you know?" he stammered.

"We get them all the time, and by the way you were disappointed when you noticed how differently you were dressed, I could only assume." Blaine hopped down a step and sat down next to where Kurt was standing. Blaine gestured for Kurt to sit down next to him, so he did.

"So what school are you from?" Blaine asked scooting a bit closer to Kurt.

"McKinley High, I am-"Kurt cut off short wondering if he should spill about the whole Karofsky thing.

"It's a bully isn't it?" Kurt seriously was starting to wonder if Blaine could read his mid or something. Kurt nodded slowly then looked down ashamed.

"Hey, you're not alone. Before I transferred to Dalton I was bullied too. Once I came out about being gay and all bullies constantly annoyed me. But that's why I like Dalton so much. We have a no tolerance what so ever for bullying." Blaine was staring straight at Kurt.

 _So he is gay. That must be uncomfortable when the girls throw themselves at him. I mean he is HOT._

Kurt's ears went red. Had he just admitted to himself that he LIKED Blaine? Before Kurt knew what he was doing he leaned in and his and Blaine lips met. Kurt immediately pulled back.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Blaine I just-"He was cut short be Blaine's lips against his own. So this was what a REAL kiss felt like. Blaine was delicious. He tasted like coffee and well, he tasted like Blaine. There was really no other way to describe it. Kurt kissed Blaine back, the kiss deepened and Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine's face. Blaine slowly and reluctantly pulled back.

"Does this mean were you know dating?" Kurt asked hoping for a yes.

"Do you think I kiss just anyone like that?" Blaine said giving Kurt a small wink.

Kurt leaned in for one quick kiss than stood up taking Blaine's hand into his own.

"Come on boyfriend let's get some lunch" he said then walked away with Blaine feeling happier than he had ever felt before.


	2. Never Been Kissed

**Hey guys, this is yet another story written without a prompt. This scene takes place after Karofsky has left and Blaine in Kurt are sitting on the steps (Episode:** ** _Never Been Kissed_** **). Leave prompt ideas in the review section so I can base a story off them….and well enjoy!**

2\. Never Been Kissed

Blaine had fire in his eyes as he watched the burly jock walk away. He heard a small gasp and looked over to see Kurt sink down onto a concrete staircase.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked joining Kurt on the staircase. Kurt's face was now pale with a sheer layer of sweat covering it.

"Why are you so upset?" Blaine took Kurt's hand into his own a softly rubbed his thumb against Kurt's palm.

"Because up until yesterday I'd never been kissed—or at least one that counted." Blaine looked at Kurt confused.

 _One that counted?_

"Kurt, what do you mean one that counted?" Blaine stared at Kurt intently, he was meaning to look serious but Kurt's amazing blue eyes threw him off track.

"I mean a kiss with another guy. I've kissed a girl before but I didn't feel right. I want to be kissed by somebody who's like me." Kurt said as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Kurt you will be kissed someday. I mean I've never been kissed by another guy before either, but I have faith that I will. A kiss may seem like a big deal when it's not with the person you want it to be with, but it doesn't have to count if you don't want it to. And when you do get kissed Kurt, I hope it's with somebody as amazing as you are." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"As amazing as me, huh?" Kurt smiled a little. This made Blaine light up inside, then crumble down because he knew he would never get to be with this wonderful person sitting across from him.

"Blaine is there something you're not telling me?" Kurt said cocking his head to the side a little. Now it was Blaine who was sweating.

 _Should I tell him? I don't want to ruin our friendship, but what if he feels the same way too? Then I'd just be missing out on an opportunity to be with the man of my dreams._

"I—uh Kurt" Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He looked down at Kurt's lips. They were slightly parted as if he was saying:

 _It's okay Blaine kiss me if you want to._

And so he did. For the brief second that he and Kurt were connected like that, it was like going to heaven.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." He leaned in for one more kiss, but Kurt put a finger up to Blaine lips.

"You do realize we are in the middle of a HIGH SCCHOOL" Kurt said emphasizing the last words.

He stood up and took Kurt's hand, "Your right. Let's go to Dalton."

Then they walked off. Both boys giddy and excited to finally have a boyfriend.


	3. Candles

**So guys sorry I haven't updated in a while…..I have had a PRETTY busy week.**

 **But I am updating now so…**

 **But exciting news! THIS STORY HAS A PROMPT! Here it is:** ** _naomimaria05: So what if Kurt and Blaine never kissed in Original Song and instead kissed after they perform Candles?_**

 **Coming right up! Enjoy guys!**

3\. Candles

The audience broke into tremendous applause as the last note of Kurt and Blaine's duet came to a close. The Warblers behind Blaine started humming the intro to _Raise Your Glass_. Blaine started singing, he got all the choreography right and hit all the notes perfectly but his mind was somewhere else. His mind was on Kurt. Blaine was still pretty mad at himself for chickening out the other day when he had planned to tell Kurt how he felt about him. Blaine's mind flashed back to the exact moment.

 _Blaine took a deep breath and entered the choir room where he knew Kurt would be. And there he was, sitting cute as ever, hot glue and sequins surrounding him. "What's that?" Blaine had asked. Kurt looked up at him and smiled. God he was so adorable. "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." Blaine had chuckled a little at that. Kurt would be the only person Blaine knew who would do this. "Well finish up, I have the perfect song for our duet, and we should practice." Blaine had said. His mind flashed over his plan one more time. "Do tell." Kurt laid down his hot glue gun and turned to face towards Blaine. "Candles By Hey Monday." Blaine had chosen the song very carefully, knowing Kurt would be surprised. Blaine suddenly felt incredibly nervous and spoke before Kurt could open his mouth, "We should practice." Blaine took the sheet music out of his bag and handed it to Kurt._

Blaine wanted to kick himself. He had had the chance to finally tell the truth about his feelings for Kurt and he blew it. And now here he was, the curtains closing as their Regionals performance came to an end, and all Blaine could think about is that he had to find Kurt. Blaine whipped his head around looking for Kurt's perfectly combed hair. Finally he found him. He was over by the door with his face turned down at the phone in his hands. He was no doubt wishing Mercedes and the rest of the New Directions good luck. Blaine took a deep breath then headed towards Kurt.

"Hey, um Kurt can I talk to you for a second outside." Kurt put his phone in his pocket and looked at Blaine confused. "Yea sure. Is everything all right?" Kurt said as Blaine opened the heavy metal door leading to the back of the building. "Yea everything's okay. I just-need to tell you something" Blaine wiped his sweaty palms on his Warbler blazer. He closed the door and walked over to where Kurt was leaning against the brick building. "I haven't been completely honest with you Kurt." Blaine said staring down at his feet, guilty. "I really like you Kurt and—you move me Kurt, and I want to be with you. But if that's not what you want then…we can just be friends and pretend this never happened." Blaine took this moment to look up from his feet to see Kurt's reaction. Kurt gave a small gasp and grabbed Blaine's face. "Of course I want to be your boyfriend Blaine Anderson, and the only thing wrong right now is that you didn't tell me this weeks ago." Blaine smiled then did what he had been wanting to do since the moment he meet Kurt. He kissed him. Blaine took Kurt's tie in his hands and pulled him forward so that their lips connected. Blaine even thought he heard Kurt moan. Blaine deepened the kiss and his hand flew up to cup Kurt's face in his palm. Suddenly the metal door behind them opened, and a group of laughing boys broke Kurt and Blaine out of the kiss. "Finally!" Wes yelled. Blaine groaned. "Wes! Go away…" Blaine said as he searched for Kurt's lips again. "Ok, ok, I'll leave you two to it." He said slamming the door behind him. Kurt pulled back from the second kiss. "The New Directions are on." Kurt said as he read the newly received text from his phone. "Can't we just stay here?" Blaine whined. "We should watch, we have all the time in the world together." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend then followed him back into the building.

 **I know that all my stories are really short...but that's just how I roll! As always leave a review if you have any suggestions for another story! Bye guys!**


	4. Don't You Want Me

**So this story kinda has a prompt but kinda doesn't. It was inspired by** ** _the-power-of-love_** **'s review in which she referenced the BIOA episode (Blame it on the Alcohol) so I made a prompt taking place during Rachel's party. So basically after Blaine and Rachel finish singing that song (Don't You Want Me By The Human League) Blaine gets in a fight with Kurt then kisses him.**

 **As always leave ideas for a story in the review section and** **ENJOY!**

4\. Don't You Want Me

"Looks like I've found myself a new duet partner!" Rachel yelled after breaking away from her and Blaine's kiss. Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course Rachel had to somehow tie a song into all of this. But why was Kurt so jealous? The same reason he was when Blaine sang to Jeremiah, Kurt was madly in love with Blaine.

Suddenly everybody around him gathered at the base of the stage while Blaine belted out the first verse to Don't You Want Me Baby. Kurt shook his head in dis-belief. So Rachel really was serious about the whole "duet partner" thing. He walked over the the far side of the stage and sat down in a plush white chair.

 _Don't, don't you want me?_

 _You know I can't believe it, when I hear that you won't see me._

 _Don't, don't you want me?_

 _You know I don't believe you, when I hear that you don't need me._

 _It's much to late to find, when you think you've changed your mind._

 _You'd better change it back before we will both be sorry._

The two singers started moving closer together as they started singing the catchy part of the song:

 _Don't you want me baby?_

 _Don't you want me, oh?_

 _Don't you want me baby?_

 _Don't you want me, oh?_

For the rest of the song Kurt drowned out their voices. Blaine was gay. Kurt knew that, Rachel knew that, even the rest of the New Directions knew that. Kurt had thought Blaine knew that as well, but here he was singing a duet with Rachel Berry of all people, after literally sucking her face off. The room of glee club members started cheering as the song drew to a close. Kurt clapped along as well, only to make sure that Blaine knew that he sounded good. Because as always, he did. Blaine gave Rachel a hug, then he followed her as Rachel lead him up the stairs.

Oh my god. What was he thinking?! In a furious rage he stormed up the stairs after his best friend. He saw Rachel and Blaine disappear down a long hallway, so Kurt followed. They shut the door behind them as they entered a room that must be Rachel's. Kurt threw open the door to see Rachel showing Blaine her many awards. Rachel turned around then smiled when she saw Kurt. "Hey Kurt! I was just showing Bl-" Kurt cut her off short by holding up a finger in protest. "Rachel, could you excuse up for one moment?" she nodded then headed back down to the basement. Once Kurt knew they were out of earshot he closed the door and started his rant.

"What was that all about Blaine? You're gay. I thought you knew that. And then there you go kissing Rachel like that then singing that song with her! I look up to you Blaine, not because you're smart and a great singer, but because you know exactly who you are and you're not afraid of what other people think. I know this is high school and we are young so now is our time to experiment. But Blaine, don't lie to yourself about who you really are. Just, ugh, Blaine, I love you, so maybe I'm yelling at you because I'm jealous or what not, but it's also because of-" Kurt suddenly realized what he just said. "God, Blaine I'm sorry. Just say something." The boy standing across from Kurt had his mouth hanging open and a slight smile in his eyes.

"Kurt, I-I love you too." Kurt's insides turned to jelly, and the butterflies that he got whenever he was around Blaine started becoming stronger. Kurt took a step closer to Blaine, then suddenly was aware of what he was about to do. "Um, Blaine is it okay if I kiss you?" Blaine gave Kurt a small smirk "Yes Kurt, it is." Then their lips connected. Everything the McKinley girls had told Kurt was true. Sparks were really flying. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck as the kiss deepened. Blaine kissed Kurt's smile then he reluctantly pulled back.

"Yep. I'm definitely gay." Blaine chuckled. Blaine's arms released Kurt's neck and took Kurt's hand into his. Kurt felt a feeling that he had forgotten even existed. He felt happy. "Come on, let's go break the news to Rachel." Kurt said leading Blaine back into the hallway. "She'll be devastated." Blaine said sarcastically.

Rachel may be mad, but Kurt certainly wasn't. For now Blaine was _his._

 **This story is kinda short like all my stories, but it really is sweet. Leave prompts in the review section! I'll post soon!**


	5. Thunderstorm

**So here we also have a story without a prompt...BUT despite the NO PROMPT part, I LOVVVVEEE this story. As always leave prompt ideas in the review section and enjoy!**

5\. Thunderstorm

"Thanks again for dinner Mrs. Hudson-Hummel." Blaine said, giving the beaming women a hug. "Its always a pleasure Blaine. And please, call me Carole." Blaine turned to face his boyfriend. "Ready?" Kurt said, taking the boy's hand. Blaine gave him a small nod, and the couple headed towards the door. "You two be careful. I heard that a storm is coming." said a voice coming from the couch. "Don't worry dad." Kurt said following Blaine out the door.

Outside the sky had grown dark. A few drops of rain began to fall, leaving wet spots on Kurt's sweater. Seeing the look of panic on his boyfriends face, Blaine gave Kurt's hand a small squeeze of reassurance. "We can stop driving if it gets to bad." he said. "Yeah, I know that. I'm fine Blaine." Kurt said making his way over to the car. The boys released each others hands and climbed into the car. Kurt stuck the keys into the ignition and the engine roared to life. He slowly backed down the driveway, humming _Teenage Dream_ as he went. A few minutes later rain was coating the windshield, making it hard to see a few feet ahead. "We should stop somewhere Kurt." Blaine said, biting his lip. "I know, but I cant find anywhere to pull over." Suddenly an all to familiar building came into view. Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, and in response he shrugged his shoulders and pulled into the McKinley High School parking lot.

Once inside, sopping wet and laughing, Kurt had an idea. "Follow me." he tugged Blaine's hand and the two ran down a long hallway. This particular moment caused a major session of deja vu for both boys. They stopped when they reached a set of double doors. "Okay so we have to stay hidden or else Rachel will accuse us of spying." Kurt rolled his eyes at his own words. "Are you going to make me feel like a little kid Kurt Hummel?" Blaine said pulling Kurt into an embrace. "Maybe, but your going to love me anyways." Kurt smiled into his boyfriend's shoulder. "Always." Blaine muttered. Kurt pulled away, his mouth was broken into a mischievous grin. "Now lets go piss off Rachel and maybe risk our lives in the process." Blaine being the dapper gentlemen he was, held the auditorium door open as Kurt slid in between two rows of chairs and gestured for Blaine to do the same. Mr. Schuster sat a few rows away from them taking notes on a pad of paper as the New Directions danced around on stage. Halfway through the song Rachel's eyes flickered to the back of the room where they were crouched. "Mr. Schuster!" she screeched. The fellow glee clubbers stopped in their tracks. "Yes Rachel?" the male teacher asked. "Spies." she hissed, her eyes narrowing. Blaine turned to face Kurt, "Should we reveal ourselves?" he whispered. Kurt suddenly had an evil glint in his eyes, "I have a better idea." Kurt cleared his throat then yelled so that the whole auditorium could hear him, "Ok Blaine, now that we know exactly what the New Directions are doing for Regionals we can go back to Dalton." In his mind he silently counted to three, _one...two...three..._ Rachel's face was now hovering inches from where they were sitting on the floor. "Kurt Hummel, you spill our set list and ill..." she paused, not knowing what to say next. "You'll do what Rachel?" Blaine batted his eyelashes innocently up at the scowling girl. She turned on her heels and stormed back to where Finn stood on the stage.

It was then that Kurt and Blaine stood up, brushing off of their jeans. Mr. Schuster started walking towards them, looking confused, "Kurt...Blaine...what are you doing here?" "We were on our way back to Westerville, but then a storm kicked in so we had to stop somewhere. We saw McKinley and...well...here we are. The storm is pretty bad, I don't think any of us would be able to make it home." Kurt finished talking, by now Mr. Schuster had made his way to where the couple was standing. "Ok guys, it looks like we're stuck here for the night. Everyone call your parents and let them know." "I don't have my phone. I traded it so that Lord Tubbington would give me back my lunch money." Brittany said. "Um...ok, you can use my phone Brittany." Mr. Schue said, handing her a black flip phone, "Kurt, Blaine, can you two go check on the storm?" The boys quickly nodded, then hurried back into the hallway.

"I want to show you something." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. He shivered as his boyfriend's warm breath tickled the back of his neck. They slowly walked through the high school until they reached a small room. Memories filled Kurt's mind as the choir room came into sight. "I usually sat right here." he said pointing to a chair near the back of the room. Blaine plopped down in the chair and Kurt almost immediately sat down next to him. He leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Aw, you miss them." he said, running his hands through Kurt's brown hair. Kurt sighed, "Yea, sometimes, but I cant come back. Its not safe." Blaine pulled the older boy into his lap, causing a squeal to escape from his mouth. "I love you, you know." Blaine said into Kurt's thick hair. "I love you too," Kurt said quickly before flipping himself around so that he was straddled on Blaine's lap, "More then you will ever know." Kurt pulled Blaine's face to his, and then they were kissing. Blaine moved his arms so that they were around Kurt's waist, and pulled him closer. It was only when they remembered that oxygen was a vital part of life that they stopped kissing. Kurt giggled, making Blaine cock his head to the side. "What's so funny?" he asked. "We just had our first kiss in a high school choir room." Kurt said laughing while he spoke. "As long as your with me all of our kisses will be perfect." Blaine said reattaching their lips. "And all of our kisses will be perfect as long as I'm with _you_." Kurt muttered against his boyfriend's lips.

30 minutes and a few kisses later, the couple walked back into the auditorium. "We're back!" Kurt called out. "I thought the monster living in the walls kidnapped you." Brittany said from her position on the floor where she was braiding Tina's hair. "Uh, no, we're ok Brittany." Blaine said, confused. "So, how's the storm?" Mr. Schuster asked. "Well, we, uh, never really got around to that." Kurt whispered, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Wanky!" Santana smirked. "Santana!" Kurt groaned.

Blaine was lying across an auditorium seat, his head in Kurt's lap. HE had pushed up the armrest so that they could rest comfortably. Kurt's hands were playing with his un-gelled hair. Blaine had finally given into Kurt's pleading for him to wash all the product out after he had confessed to never having worn his hair without gel in public. Blaine shut his eyes and nuzzled his head into Kurt's side. "Comfortable?" Kurt whispered. "Very." he muttered. Kurt then leaned down and planted a tender kiss on his forehead. "Go to sleep darling." His lips softly moving against Blaine's perfect skin. "Night." Blaine yawned, squeezing his boyfriend's hand tightly. His lips were met once more by Kurt's, then they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
